The Demented Dimension
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: It's the first Team MCwritten collaboration! Follow Raymond as he falls into a new dimension, where its citizens live in fear and darkness. Can Raymond do anything to set things right? And more importantly, will he ever find a way home? Contributors: Croziff, StardustKMS, Kyaradoesfanfics, Scdoodles, KKKstories and Minecra
1. Chapter 1

Not so long-ish ago in a small-ish village called Mountain's Peak, all the villagers were getting ready for the coming winter. Every villager except for Raymond, that is.

Raymond was, in many ways, different. He had a particular thirst for adventure that none of the other villagers had, he never followed the villager dress code and used his own custom skin, didn't have the normal villager nose and never settled down in one particular job. Because of this all the other villagers saw him as an outcast, and made fun of him on a daily basis. So, Raymond decided that he had enough of this and was getting ready to leave the village of Mountain's Peak- forever.

"Okay, so I'll need these diamond boots and leggings, just in case, and I guess the iron breastplate and gold helmet will have to do for now," Raymond said to himself as he gathered his things together and prepared to leave.

"Hey Raymond!" Screamed a voice. Raymond groaned. It was Sheen; a very dim-witted, but nice villager, as he was the only one who hadn't ever teased Raymond.

"Hey...wait, are you going somewhere?" Sheen asked.

"Um…" Raymond's eyes darted around the room then smiled, "No."

"Oh, ok."

Raymond stood there, with a nervous grin on his face, and continued to look around the room.

"So" he began, prolonging the vowel, "How has your day been, Sheen?" Raymond said, still jittery.

"Um, good, I guess," He replied. A few moments of awkward silence passed until Raymond said: "I think I hear your mom calling you, Sheen,"

"You do?" Sheen turned around and ran, screeching , "I'm coming mom!"

Raymond could finally relax, now that no one was snooping around, so he picked up his things, swung his bag over his shoulder, and headed out. He smiled and walked out of the village, making sure that no one saw him. As soon as he was far enough away, Raymond turned and took one last look at the village he had lived in his entire life. Not that he really enjoyed living there anyway. Raymond chuckled as he turned back around and started on his journey. First thing that he needed to do was, obviously, get some minerals and materials. He spotted a cave nearby and smiled, walking towards it and pulling out his trusty iron pickaxe to collect some necessary ores like coal, iron, and as well as stone. Then he smiled at the sight of a vein of coal, walking to it and starting to mine it. But then something strange appeared, it was some kind of...crystal. It was shimmering all different colors even though it was dim in the cave with just the torch for light . "I feel like I should mine it..." Raymond thought out loud. He eyed the strange gem, and shrugged. "_This thing looks really expensive. I wonder how much it costs_?" Raymond thought as he started mining the glimmering jewel.. Raymond's world was spinning around him once the crystal was mined, his vision going blurry. Around him stars and planets flew by as the world continued to spin out of control. As quickly as the spinning started, it stopped. Raymond's vision cleared and he was met with a strange portal right in front of him where the crystal used to be. Raymond's eyes widened.

"How'd this get here?" he pondered aloud. The portal didn't have exactly a _visible _frame, as its shape kept changing and getting undulated around the sides. "I wonder where this goes…" Raymond slowly walked towards the strange glowing portal, looking cautiously at the undulating frame. "_It most definitely isn't a Nether Portal. And I don't think this is what an Aether Portal looks like_," Raymond thought to himself as he inspected the portal. "_Well, it's certainly worth a look. I'll just check out the surroundings and then hop back through the portal,_" Raymond thought as he prepared to jump through the portal.

He bent his knees, and jumped. As soon as he touched the portal block though, he blacked out

Raymond woke up with a headache, confused, lost and with an overall feeling of being in immediate peril and doom. But somehow, in spite of all this, he was able to get his act together and stood up, looking across this strange, unfamiliar land that was lit up by a red sun. There was a town in the distance, and a cave just around the corner, somewhat. Dark clouds covered the red sun, and it started to rain, so Raymond turned around to go back but, the portal was gone!

"WHAT! NO! NO!" He screamed. "HOW?! IT WAS JUST HERE!"

Lighting forked in the distance, so Raymond quickly decided to head to the cave. When he reached the cave, Raymond noticed an old man already in the cave. As he approached the old man cautiously, he suddenly looked up and saw Raymond."It's dangerous to go alone: take this!" the old man told Raymond as he thrust a Diamond Sword into his hands,he turned around to leave, then turned back around to thank the man, but he was gone, leaving Raymond extremely confused. "Umm, ok then." Raymond looked at the Diamond Sword he had just been given. It looked like an average Diamond Sword, but Raymond could feel magic radiating off it. "_Must be enchanted. If I ever see that old man again I'll have to thank him,_" Raymond thought as he put the Diamond Sword into his inventory. Suddenly, Raymond felt a sharp pain in his head. Raymond groaned. "_Great, just what I need. A headache,_" Raymond thought as his gaze drifted towards the village. "_Perhaps there's a doctor there that could give me something to help it. And perhaps someone who could help me get back to my own dimension,_" Raymond thought as he waited for the rain to cease.

About 20 minutes later, the raining finally stopped, and Raymond started walking towards the village.

The village looked rather normal but with one difference: everybody was locked up in their house and looking through their windows at him. There were no children playing outside, no laughter and no music. This made Raymond feel uneasy. He looked around, trying to locate a doctor, or someone who was willing to help him. But it seemed to him that no one was about to offer him help anytime soon.

"_Creepy"_ Raymond thought. But then someone appeared from a house.

"Stranger! It's dangerous to be out here alone, come with me quickly!" The teenager said.  
Raymond cautiously followed the teenager into his house.

"Who are you?" Raymond asked curiously.

The teen, who appeared to be about Raymond's age replied: "I am Xavier,"

"And I'm Raymond, why is it dangerous to be out alone?" He asked, and then added, "I mean I know that there are creepers and stuf-"  
"Creepers? Creepers are the least of your worries here." Xavier said shakily "if you want to know why we lock ourselves in our homes it's because of.." Xavier quickly looked around, as if to make sure no one was watching, "our king, Caesar, he's gone mad with power, it's turned him evil,"

"So, this king," Raymond said, "when you say _evil_ do you mean like just Evil, or **EVIL**?"

"He likes to kill innocent people for no good reason,"

Raymonds eyes widened, as he had no words to say.

"He killed my family just because they were wearing the color blue, he hates the color blue,"

Raymond gathered enough courage to whisper. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"Are you insane?!" Xavier metaphorically exploded, "He'll kill you faster than an Enderman!"

"Hey Xavier, are you okay?" Said a voice, it sounded like a girl , "We heard you shouting, do you want us to be killed?!" The girl, who was also a teenager, appeared in the doorway. "Who's this?" She said pointing at Raymond.

"That's Raymond," Xavier said.

Raymond suddenly collapsed, as the pain in his head worsened and extreme pain shot through his entire body, screaming in agony.

"Wha-wha-what's hap-happening?" He managed to choke out.

"I have no idea, I've never seen this before," Xavier exclaimed, "have you Sasha?"

Sasha just shook her head.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Raymond screamed his lungs out.

Coincidentally, it did.

"I think I know someone who does though," said Sasha.

**MEANWHILE AT THE CASTLE OF ZONDIG**

Caesar was not happy. His servants were late, and he was _hungry. "CHEF! WHERE IS MY FOOD? YOUR KING IS HUNGRY!" _The chef still didn't come. "WHERE IS THAT CHEF!?"  
Another servant, a messenger, came to Caesar.

"Your majesty, you killed him last week."

"Well, didn't I get a replacement chef?!"

"You killed him just yesterday evening" He explained, and then added: "Now, your majesty I have some news."

"What is it?" Caesar asked.

"A….portal opened up just about north of Raven Creek."

" A portal?!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Yes, but it would long have dissipated by now, but it is extremely likely that someone cam-"  
"THE PROPHECY!" Caesar shouted, jumping up. "I WANT THAT INTERDIMENSIONAL BEING FOUND!"

"Yes, sir," Said the messenger, "I'll alert the military right away! But I beg your pardon, my good sir, but what is the prophecy?"

"Something that must not happen, or it will be bad, very bad! NOW GO AND ALERT THE ARMY! NOW!" The king was roaring.

"Of-of course sir, right away!" The servant was shaking with fear, as he too didn't want to lose his life.

"AND TELL SOMEONE TO COOK ME DINNER ALREADY!" The king added, even though he lost all of his appetite as soon as the words in the prophecy reached his mind.

"_...and let the portal open and bring the chosen one..." _He remembers how it goes. But he quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it came. "I am not about to let some stupid 'Chosen One' take over my throne," Caesar muttered to himself. "Not while I'm still alive."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait," Raymond asked for the umpteenth time, "Who exactly are we going to see again?"  
"I've _told_ you, his name is Alwyn," Sasha replied.

"I still don't know why we're helping you," Said Xavier, obviously annoyed. "You're pretty annoying,"

"Well _I'm_ sorry, it's just in my nature." Snapped Raymond.

"Just stop arguing, you know he's been acting all weird since his little 'episode' back in Raven Creek," Yelled Sasha.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the walk to Glennallen, a town where they could find Alwyn, whom Sasha was positive could help them.

"Okay, now which house does he live in again?" said Sasha, once they reached Glennallen, which was full of houses.

"We could ask around," Suggested Xavier.

It actually took a while, everybody they asked would walk on by, give them a creepy look, or say "GOT YOUR NOSE!", for some strange reason. But, after twenty or so minutes, they finally got someone to tell him where he lived.

Alwyn happened to live in a strange, unmaintained house. It was actually very big, but also very old.

Raymond walked up to the door, creaked it open and whispered: "Hello? Anybody Home?"  
The trio cautiously walked into the dim-lit interior of the old house.

"Hello, Raymond, I've been expecting you," Said a voice. A old-ish man appeared, seemingly from thin air.

"Are you Alwyn? And how do you know my name?" Asked Raymond, slightly freaked out.

"Yes, I am Alwyn, and as for how I know you…."  
"Um, I sent him a letter before we left, I guess it mails pretty quick," Said Xavier.

"But that doesn't mean I'm still not an oracle!" Snapped Alwyn, "I've always known your name, Raymond, and I know what you're looking for,"

"Yea, I want a-" Raymond started, but was cut off by Alwyn.  
" A way home, but the only way for you to even have a chance to get home, the prophecy must be fulfilled,"

"Prophecy?" Asked Sasha, "What prophecy?"

Alwyn smiled mischievously and gestured the three into his house. "The Prophecy of the great Oracle Shanamy, my great-great-great grandmother. It goes like this." Alwyn said as they sat down in what looked like a living room. Alwyn started humming and then in a low deep voice, started chanting. "_A King as evil as the dark abyss itself,_

_ruling the land with an iron fist._

_Let the universe hear the people cry,_

_and let the portal open and bring the Chosen One,_

_and let the fall of the king begin._

_With the sword of destiny he will bring about peace,_

_and the land will be well again." _

When he was done, Alwyn opened his eyes back up and smiled at Raymond.

"Ummm…" Said Raymond, "Is that it?"

Alwyn gave him a look, "Of course that's it! Are you doubting me?"

"No! I mean, no, it just seemed a little short, that's all," Raymond replied.

"So you are doubting me! Maybe your name should be Tomas inst- OUT! OUT!"

"What?" Said Xavier, confused.

"There isn't time! Quickly," Alwyn pushed the trio towards the front door, "And those pains you were feeling, which I knew you were also about to ask about, is just your body adjusting to the dimension, you've been away for so long….."

"Been away?! What do you mean? I've never seen this place before in m-" Raymond didn't get to finish.  
"Quickly! Out the- No, wait! They're waiting there! To the back door!" Alwyn said jitteryly.

Alwyn turned around and began once more pushing the trio, only the opposite way.

"NOOO! They surrounded the house!" Alwyn exclaimed.

"Who?" Said Sasha, but her question was quickly answered by a knock on the door.

"Open up!" Said a voice half-muffled by the door. "You are under arrest by His Royal Army under the command of His Majesty!"

"Oh….boy." Said Xavier "We're screwed,"

"_And_ I'm wearing blue!" Said Sasha, imagining the now even horrible way that she would die, since His Majesty really hated the color blue.

"Quick! Upstairs!" Said Raymond.

"HEY! YOU DON"T HAVE PER- you know what forget it, you won't listen to me anyways!" Said Alwyn.

"You're right, we won't!" Said Sasha, running up the stairs.

"Now what?" Said Xavier

"Look for something, anything," Raymond says, "That Alwyn is an old dude( "I heard that!" Exclaimed Alwyn, "I'm not Old! I'm Old-ish!") he's bound to have something we can use,"

Sasha was already looking for something under the bed, but all she found was, sadly, only mousetraps that she activated. With a silent scream of pain she angrily said:"What kind of an idiot puts mousetraps under his bed? Mice search for food in the kitchen!"

Meanwhile Xavier was looking in the drawers of Alwyn's table. He, on the other hand, found rubber ducks and and garden gnomes in it. "W-W-Why would anyone sane put these thing in here?"

"You forgot that Alwyn was never even acting sane, perhaps he just cracked." Sasha reminded him.

"I HEARD THAT!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

Raymond opens a closet and 7 ginat pairs of feather wings fall on him. "A little help?" he asks. "Look, some type of wings," Said Xavier while freeing Raymond.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sasha was still getting her hands freed from the mousetraps, but failing at doing so.

"Why on Earth would somebody have random pairs of wings in there closet?" Raymond questioned Alwyn's sanity for what seemed like a hundredth time today.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE USEFUL FOR FLYING, OBVIOUSLY!" Alwyn was still in a bad mood.

"Wait, are you saying that these thing can actually fly?!" Sasha stated when her hands were finally freed from the mousetraps.

"Well of course, why else would I have them?"

"'Because you're out of your mind." Mumbled Sasha.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing!" Xavier quickly joined the conversation, "She asked would you like to escape with us?" Sasha glared daggers in Xavier's direction.

"Oh, that? Well, it would be better than the horrible death I would be in if I stayed inside. Also, you need my help in putting these on." He reminded them

"Why did you even have 7 pairs of wings? I understand 2 or 3, but 7? Raymond was confused.

"Well in case I break the other ones!" Alwyn got up the stairs and started putting the wings on them.

"6 times?" Raymond checked in the mirror how he looked like and he must admit, he looked pretty cool.

A door was busted downstairs and people started coming into the house. "Screw logic, if these can fly, let's go!" And with that Xavier jumped out of the window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Xavier.

"Alright Raymond, you're next," Said Sasha.

"Um, actually could we jump out of a- um it's just that you know- so the um-um," Raymond stuttered.

"Oh, _grow up_! Are you afraid of heights?!" Sasha laughed, "Here, let me help you,"

"Wait! No!" Exclaimed Raymond, but to no avail, Sasha pushed him out the window, and then she jumped out herself, after Raymond.

The sight was beautiful, or would be if Raymond didn't have his eyes closed. He actually didn't open them until he realized that he was being shot at by arrows.

"OH TURD NUGGETS!" Screamed Raymond, veering to avoid the arrows.

On the other hand, Xavier was showing off by _catching_ some of the arrows and whipping them back at who fired them. Sasha was just sailing around like it was no big deal, so Raymond was the only one freaking out.

"Incoming!" They heard Alwyn scream as three agents were very close to them. It looked like they saw the other three pairs of wings and are now in pursuit of them.

"THE SWORD!" Screamed Alwyn, "USE THE SWORD!"

"But, it's so far away, I'll have to stretch to reach it," Raymond complained.

"JUST USE IT!" Hollered Xavier.

"_Fine,_" Said Raymond. But as soon as he looked down to reach for his sword from its sheath, he once again realized how high up they were.

"WOHAHOAHAOA!" But Raymond picked up all his strength, and threw the sword at the soldiers. One got hit square in the chest, and went through, the other had one of his wings cut off, and went spiraling down, into a quarry filled with TNT, and as luck would have it, on the button that would activate the redstone . I think you know what happened next.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The knockback caused everyone to loose some balance, which ended up with Raymond hugging the third agent while falling to the ground. The guard was confused, but as soon as he figured it, he punched Raymond in the stomach. And then in the face.

As soon as Raymond came back from his world of pain he blocked the next attack that was aimed for his face. The comeback punch was blocked and countered by a kick in the groin followed by a knee to the stomach. As soon as Raymond snapped out of the intense pain he saw how close they are to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" But before they fell to the ground Xavier zoomed past them and uppercutted the agent, making him let go of Raymond. Xavier caught Raymond and flew away with him. But quickly let him go to fly by himself, for they were to heavy together. The agent fell to the ground in 2 seconds, dead.

Sasha dived to get the sword, caught it and shook off the blood ("Ew") and threw it back to Raymond.

Alwyn could be heard yelling from afar: "Now get to the castle! The Prophecy is halfway compleeeeete!"

"Now, how do we go?" Asked Raymond.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWWWWW!" Cried Raymond, Xavier, and Sasha as they rolled into a landing.

**MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE….**

"I need Raymond," Said a man, "He is the key to everything, we need him,"

"I know Alwyn told you, you keep telling me this," Said the other Man.

"I want you to come with me,"

"What?"

"Yes, Sky, come, we shall save our kingdom from Caesar, together, with Raymond, The Rebellion will prevail!"

"Fine," Said Sky, "So long as there are no Squids involved,"


	3. Chapter 3

Raymond glanced at Sasha and Xavier over his shoulder, limping slightly from the crash and slightly dragging the Diamond Sword he got from the old man on the ground as he walked.

"Where. The heck. Are we?" Asked Xavier.

They seemed to be in some type of Mesa Biome. In the middle of a canyon. Or, in other words, in the middle of Nowhere, roughly three miles from Lost.

"We need to get to the castle," Said Sasha, "We are actually not very far, according to this map."

Raymond stared at Sasha. "Are you telling me that we had a map this _whole time_ and we could've flown _to the castle _but instead we crash land in the_** MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!?**_"

"Um… that's what it looks like, so… yep." Said Sasha.

"AGGGG!" Screamed Raymond, who began to furiously kick up dirt and rocks.

"It's no problem, we can just put back on the wings," Said Sasha.

"_**OR WE COULD IF THEY WEREN'T BUSTED!**_" Raymond yelled even more furiously.

"My Notch… calm down, it's like 20 kilometers from here, nothing too long. Right Xavier? Xavier?" Sasha called out for Xavier, but only later noticed that he was looking over the distance where the castle stood.

The castle was as big as a mountain, made out of bricks, and heavily guarded. The sun was high in the sky, but who knew for how long, they needed to move, swiftly.

"Let's go." Xavier was still dazed by the sight of castle, but managed to snap out of it.

After many more miles- actually there were only a couple miles, but who cares? It seemed like years for Raymond, they were close to the castle.

Now, remember the biggest castle you have ever seen. Now imagine it ten times the size. Add towers, lots of towers. And guards, hundreds of guards in each tower. Add the colors black and blood red, everywhere. Add lots of dungeons and clear spaces where executions were held. Add spooky effects like thunder in the distance and crows and bats flying everywhere. And finally, add a lava lake surrounding the entire thing. Herobrine would be jealous of how dark it is and creepy. But if you're lacking imagination, then let's sum this up: The Castle of Zondig was the largest and scariest castle you could ever imagine.

Also, it had a beautiful garden that was filled with flowers and children were playing in it.

But nethertheless, our three (Where and when did Alwyn even leave them? God, such an ass he is.) heroes were hiding in the bushes 20 meters away from the lava lake.

"Soooo… any ideas?" Xavier was the first one to break the silence. But was only rewarded with Sasha and Raymond shaking their heads. "Though so… We really didn't prepare for this, did we?" Again, they shook their heads. "How about we- nah we would fall in lava. Or may be- nah that's insane. How about- we aren't in a movie, it would be impossible. Or how about… I GOT IT!" Xavier practically screamed.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" was all he was greeted by. "Are you trying to get us noticed and killed? Now, what was the plan you were talking about?"

"We climb up using arrows!" Silence was all that followed Xavier's solution to their problem.

"Seriously?" Raymond said.

"Um. Guys, guys um. Um I I really-" Sasha stopped herself and pointed at the Wither Skeletons rising from the lava lake.

"Well, that isn't pleasant" Raymond said as Wither Skeletons started coming for them, their swords drawn.

"I think now would be a good time to run." Said Xavier.

"Yup, I agree," Said Sasha

And run they did.

Our heroes might be faster, but soon they grew tired of running from the skeletons, and so the skeletons were gaining up on them.

"Can we stop for a minute? My legs hurt!" Raymond whined.

"STOP WHINING AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! WE DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT AT THE MOMENT!" Sasha shouted angrily.

"Quick! To the trees!" Xavier added while climbing up a tall tree. Sasha and Raymond soon following his example.

The wither skeletons tried climbing up, but it with no success. "HA! Can't get us now, can you, idiots?" Raymond taunted them while taking a break. Big mistake. The wither skeletons started chopping down the trees.

"YOU JUST HAD TO MOCK THEM, DID YOU?!" Sasha yelled some more.

"I have an idea, but we need to climb on the tallest of trees." Xavier suggested and jumped from one tree to another, holding to the vines as not to fall.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this!" Raymond confessed as he and Sasha followed Xavier's example. As they were climbing up, archer skeletons started shooting arrows at the trio. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF NOTCH CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?!" Raymond just had to jinx things up, because as soon as he said that, a motherload of arrows just barely missed them. Luckily, they got to the tops of the trees unharmed.

"Well this was eventful, now what?" Sasha asked Xavier in confusion and exhaustion.

"Well… Now we have to get as near to the castle as possible, there we could use the height advantage to get in it more easily. What kind of an idiot doesn't clear up the forest surrounding the castle anyway?" Xavier explained.

"Xavier, that is the worst idea I have ever heard, we are NOT doing that." Raymond responded. As soon as he did, a fireball just barely missed his face. "Wha-" He didn't finish the sentence, Sasha interrupted him seeing that there were 5 Ghasts behind them and no way out of this situation but to run to the castle.

"Well it's our only option, we have to at least try!" With that they started jumping from tree to tree, all of them doing so while the Ghasts shot fireballs at them.

Raymond managed stopped for a moment with an idea, he pulled out his sword, but not before Sasha noticed him.

"Raymond what are you doing?!"

"I have a plan, this should work….I think." Replied Raymond.

"Now is not the time for plans!" Sasha screamed, "Now is the time for running!"

Raymond ignored her, and braced for impact as the Ghasts shot fireballs at him, then, with his sword, he swung it like a baseball bat, sending those fireballs flying back at the Ghasts, killing them on impact, but not before a couple more appeared over the hills. Plus a Pigman Chicken Jockey.

**AUTHOR'S CONVERSATION STATION**

_Minecraftpsyco: WTF!? I HAD TO ADD IT!_

_Croziff: Joey srsly though what's with the Pigman-Midget Chicken Jockey?_

**BACK TO THE ACTUAL STORY**

Raymond's eyes grew wide, "Nevermind, we don't have time for this!" and he ran back after his friends. However, ghasts were a lot faster since they were flying and the Jockey was riding on a (really) fast chicken, and so our heroes were soon near the castle, but fireballs rained on them.

"Xavier? Now is the PERFECT time for one of your 'brilliant plans'!" Raymond shouted, while the baby attacked him with a sword that was far too big for him to carry, but it was child's play for the baby pigman (heh, get it; CHILD'S play, you know 'cause he is a baby? no? emmm… moving on…).  
"MAN, THAT MIDGET IS GOOD!" Raymond just barely dodged the blade aimed for his hip.

Ghasts flew lower, as to hit them more accurately, and then Xavier saw an opportunity.

"JUMP ON THE GHAST!" Xavier shouted and drank a potion of leaping, jumping so high he landed on the ghast. Sasha shrugged her shoulders and followed his example.

"WHAT THE NETHER! HOW DID YOU GET THAT POTION!" Raymond was confused.

"Alwyn gave us it! Don't you remember?!"

_Flashback_

"_OK you little brats, this is the last time we'll see each other in a long run, thank Notch for that." Alwyn stated as he pulled something from his pocket. There were three potions, he gave each of them one. _

_I hope that you'll use this wisely, they are a pain in the ass to make." Too late, Raymond already drank his, a little too fast. He got a bad case of hiccups and due to the potion being the potion of leaping, he jumped high in the air every time he hicked. _

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I DIDN'T EVEN EXPLAIN WHAT DOES IT TO!" Alwyn shouted at Raymond who was jumping all over the place._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh yeah, that, eh… crap." Raymond remembered. How was he supposed to get on the ghast now? Oh wait… he had an idea. A crazy, stupid, impossible to happen idea. First he kicked off the midget form the chicken with a well-placed punch in the stomach. He jumped on the chicken that for some reason, still ran and now even faster than before. He just needed to get ahead of the ghast. And that's what he did. When he was 20 meters away, he turned the chicken around and stopped. While a fireball was flying towards him, he grabbed the chicken in one hand and just stood there.

"RAYMOND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sasha shouted him to 'get the hell out of there' but Raymond still stood there watching as the fireball got closer and closer.

_There_

Just as the fireball was to hit him, he jumped, not only almost giving Xavier and Sasha heart attacks, but also being propelled up in the air by the explosion that the fireball caused. He landed on the ghast the rest of the team was. He stabbed the sword in the ghast, making the ghast not only scream, but making him take control of it. The castle was coming closer and closer, they had about 200 meters left, but the ghast tried desperately to take control back. Raymond lost control as soon as the ghast hit one of the walls,leaving a massive hole. As the Ghast disappeared Raymond, Xavier, Sasha and The Chicken fell to the floor, well the chicken glided to it, at least. They saw a three guards knocked unconscious, they probably ended up like that when the ghast hit the wall.

"OK, so, we're in the castle! Next stop, his majesty, king Ashole I !" Raymond was exhausted, but he never got to relax as an alarm went off, making the four of them jump.

"We." Raymond started saying as guards went storming in.

"Are." Sasha continued.

"Screwed." Xavier finished for her.

"Cluck. Cluck." The chicken laid an egg.


End file.
